Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a display device and a vehicle having the same.
Description of the Related Art
In general, a display device regulates the light transmittance of liquid crystal cells arranged in the form of a matrix to display a desired image, and uses light irradiated to a backlight unit to form an image on a liquid crystal panel. Due to characteristics, such as light weight, thin thickness and low power consumption, a gradual increase in application range of a liquid crystal display (LCD) using such a principle is a modern trend. In addition, according to such a trend, the LCD is being used for office automation equipment, audio/video equipment or the like.
The LCD is also being widely applied to a display device for a vehicle navigation system, and a portable display device for a notebook computer, a mobile phone, or the like, as well as to a computer monitor or TV. Such a display device can be combined with a touch panel to provide an image to be displayed on a display and a touch interface through a touch input.
Furthermore, due to development in touch technology and 3D technology, a research on a technology that allows 3D interaction is active. The 3D interaction is a technology that includes sensing a Z axis input as well as X-Y axis input sensing at a typical touch sensor. Efforts to implement a proximity touch or space recognition are also being made for 3D interaction implementation. For example, technologies that sense the Z axis input by using a camera based or ultrasound based general sensor module.
However, the above-described sensors have a limitation in that a success rate of proximity space recognition is low due to resolution or a viewing angle. Also, since there is a need to provide a separate space for disposing sensors with the displace device, there are limitations in that the size of the display device increases and there is a constraint on design.